mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
OldDrox (PowerForm)
OldDrox, is the official Power Form of James Doc and can also be used by Noa through the DocSoul. Personality OldDrox is very gentle and polite. He dislikes fighting an tends to talk to his opponent(s) instead of fighting. Because of this he sometimes forgets he's in a battle. He treats his opponent(s) with great respect even if they are disrespectful to him. OldDrox is also very wise and is mostly used for this characteristic. He is also known as the quiet one. Despite this, OldDrox is a powerful opponent who will not hesitate if someone he cares about is hurt, fighting the culpit too. Powers and Abilities OldDrox has the ability to generate Electricity from his left hand and can use Electrical attacks from it, like Thunder Beam. He can also generate Water and Ice from his right cannon and can also of course use Water and Ice attacks from it, like Hydro Pump and Ice Beam. OldDrox has a 360° vision, so he can see in any direction. His head is also able to detach from his body, with no problems, and fly to a location and explode. This however leaves his body vulnerable. OldDrox is the 3 smartest Power Form in the DocSoul. He is only suppassed by ZapStorm and DocGod. Despite that, he's still incredible smart, can outsmart almost anyone and can make mental calculations. OldDrox's left hand is also known as his super fist. This fist posseses great strength and with it he can fight head on with any opponent but also toss almost any opponent. OldDrox has a cannon wand on his back. This wand can fire one of his trademark attacks, Old Cannon. This wand is also a magicial item and OldDrox can perform magic spells and magic attacks with it. The shoulders of OldDrox have special defense plates that can create a strong shield so he can protect himself, because he doens't has great defenses. He can also fly. Special Powers His signature attacks are: *Old Cannon: The amulets on the end of OldDrox's wand generates sparkeling silver. He than fires an old but powerful silver colored energy blast from the end of his wand to the target. *Thunder Beam: OldDrox's hand becomes surrounded with yellow sparks of Electricity and he fires a strong yellow beam of Electricity from his hand to the target. It can leave the target paralyzed. *Ice-Water-Cannon: OldDrox blasts a huge volume of Ice cold Water launched under great pressure at the foe, instantly freezing anything that comes in contact with it. This attack is 1 of the Dangerous 10. Weakness/Resistance Thanks to his super fist OldDrox can resist and redirect Electrical Attacks. OldDrox is also immune to (obnoxious) gas attacks. OldDrox doesn't has good speed and reflexes, he also doesn't has great defenses due to his slender body. When OldDrox uses his head explosion, he leaves his body vulnerable, until he explodes or comes back to his body. However his body will not remain motionless however it cannot see where its going, without his head. Trivia oig876gigh Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Doc Family Category:Fusions Category:Dangerous 10 Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:High Intelligence PowerForms